


Lend me a Helping Hand

by HappinessisJuuzou (Moongirlx)



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And Actual Lube, Come as Lube, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, top!Nagisa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7566685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moongirlx/pseuds/HappinessisJuuzou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei took in just how delectable his boyfriend looked, hair tousled and cheeks flushed, probably from running here. His lips were parted and his eyes were sparkling with mischief and something that looked an awful lot like lust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lend me a Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look, I wrote more porn. What a surprise. *Shakes head at self*
> 
> I am so very sorry for the terribly punny title
> 
> If you're interested in commissioning me, please see [here](http://moongirl--x.tumblr.com/post/151708800841/commissions)

 

Rei slid back on his bed until his upper body was leaning back against the pillows, palming the growing bulge in his boxers, his pants having been abandoned in the dirty clothes hamper the minute he came into his room. He knew he had homework to do, he knew he had a test to study for, but there had been a gnawing ache in his lower abdomen all day that he was no longer able to ignore. It had become even worse at swim practice, watching Nagisa dart around, his swim suit clinging to his wet body like a second skin. He truly was Rei's weakness.

Rei had felt a stab of disappointment when Nagisa told him he couldn't come over after practice because he had to run an errand for his mother. He'd stood on his tiptoes and given Rei a chaste kiss goodbye, and it had taken all of Rei's strength not to let his hands rove all over his boyfriend's body, to deepen the kiss and slip his tongue inside the shorter boy's mouth.

Thinking about it now had Rei almost painfully hard, his long fingers roaming over his clothed erection before dipping his hand into his boxers and taking out his cock, the tip already wet with precome. He rubbed his thumb over the tip slowly, achingly, conjuring up in his mind a picture of Nagisa, standing before him in his swimsuit. Rei wished desperately that his boyfriend really was in front of him, so he could peel the wet material off his hips, slide it down his legs, freeing his erection.

His mind echoed with the pleasured sighs and soft moans that Nagisa made whenever Rei took his cock into his mouth, increasing in volume as he let it hit the back of his throat, swallowing around it, making Nagisa dig his fingertips into Rei's shoulders.

Rei slid his hand slowly up his length from base to tip, pausing whenever he reached the top to caress his thumb over the sensitive tip, spreading the precome around, moaning quietly against the back of his other hand, pressed up against his lips in an effort to silence himself.

Just as Rei was picking up his pace, desperately needing to make himself come, the door banged open. "Rei-chan, your mom let me in- _oh._ "

Rei removed his hand from his cock as if it had electrified him, reaching behind him and putting a pillow over his lap, shamefully noticing that he was now even harder, enjoying Nagisa's eyes on him, and taking in just how delectable his boyfriend looked, hair tousled and cheeks flushed, probably from running here. His lips were parted and his eyes were sparkling with mischief and something that looked an awful lot like lust.

 

* * *

 

 

"Oooh, Rei-chan, your naughty," Nagisa trilled as he closed the door behind him, stepping farther into the room and kneeling on the edge of Rei's bed, taking in his boyfriend's flushed face, hands clutched onto the pillow in his lap. Nagisa reached for the pillow, tugging it out of Rei's grasp and putting it to the side, licking his lips at the sight of Rei's cock, extremely hard and dripping with precome.

"What were you thinking about, Rei-chan? Y'know, while you were touching yourself?" He felt his own cock twitching inside his shorts.

"Nagisa-kun, this is so embarrassing, I'm so sorry you had to see this-"

"I'm not sorry I saw this at all!~ You're so hot Rei-chan," His voice was husky, bordering on a shallow moan. "Tell me what you were thinking about, please, Rei-chan."

Rei's cheeks were a deep red now, but if anything, his embarrassment and Nagisa gazing almost hungrily at his cock were just turning him on even more. "I was t-thinking about, having you in my mouth."

Nagisa made a noise in his throat, fingers gently grazing the bulge in his shorts. "Really, Rei-chan, that's so hot. Look at what you're doing to me," he purred, throwing one leg over both of Rei's so he was sitting on his thighs, rubbing himself through his shorts, gazing at Rei from under his lashes.

Rei's hands twitched toward his cock, but Nagisa shook his head, eyes intense when they met Rei's gaze. "None of that right now, Rei-chan, just watch me." 

 

* * *

 

 

Rei fisted a handful of blanket in each hand to keep himself from trying to touch either his own cock or Nagisa's. A moan slipped from his lips as Nagisa lifted himself up on his knees and slid his shorts down slightly, freeing his cock, gripping the base with one hand while the other hand grabbed the hem of his pink t-shirt and pulled it off, his toned abdomen and chest now on full display. He slid his hand slowly over his cock, small whimpers escaping his lips as he rocked his hips gently, Rei's eyes locked onto the muscles rippling under his skin, aching to run his fingers down the deep V of his hipbones.

"Nagisa-kun, please," he groaned, arousal surging through his body.

"You have to tell me exactly what you want, Rei-chan," Nagisa teased, moaning as he rolled his hips, his cock grazing against Rei's.

"I want... I want you to touch me." Rei gripped onto the blanket tighter, his head spinning with lust.

Nagisa slid one hand under Rei's shirt, running his nails gently down Rei's chest and stomach, then sliding one finger up the length of Rei's cock.

"Like that, Rei-chan?" The pace of his hand was picking up, small, high-pitched moans leaving his throat with every stroke over his own length. 

"M-more, please, Nagisa-kun." 

Nagisa's hand dropped from his cock, focusing all his attention on Rei's. With his first stroke, Rei's hips were lifting off the bed, thrusting harder into the incomplete circle made by Nagisa's fingers and palm.

He lowered his head and kissed the tip, tongue darting out from between his soft lips and smoothing over the sensitive skin there. 

"Nagisa," Rei  moaned, his free hand searching for Nagisa's, who grabbed it, lacing their fingers together, Rei's nails digging into his skin.  


"Come for me, Rei-chan, you're so hot, I wanna fuck you so badly. I bet you're so tight, being inside you is going to make me come so fast," Nagisa moaned, quickening his pace, and Rei's eyes squeezed tightly shut, the muscles in his abdomen and thighs tensing as he finally released, after a long day of anticipation and want. His come splattered all over Nagisa's hand, who spread it over two of his fingers, his hand reaching down inside Rei's boxers and towards his entrance, circling it with one finger.

"Are you ready for me to fuck you, Rei-chan?" Nagisa said innocently, and Rei nodded frantically. Though he had just come, he still wanted more of Nagisa, always wanted more of him.

Nagisa slid one finger in, moving it carefully inside, waiting for Rei to adjust before adding a second one. He curled them inside, searching for Rei's prostate. Rei's hips jerked up after a bit of searching, and Nagisa knew he'd found it. He rubbed the spot, Rei moaning lustfully as he watched Nagisa's face, his cheeks flushed and his lower lip caught between his teeth as he fucked Rei with his fingers.

And then the fingers were gone and Rei felt empty. Nagisa was pulling off Rei's boxers and tossing them to the floor before shedding his own as well. He climbed back onto the bed and leaned over to the nightstand, rustling around before procuring the bottle of lube he knew Rei kept there.

He squeezed some over his fingers, and then they were back inside Rei, whose cock was already stirring back to life after his first orgasm. Nagisa added a third finger, and Rei was deliciously full, but still wanted more. He wanted Nagisa inside him.

"Nagisa-kun, more please."

Nagisa giggled, the sound rough with lust. "You're so greedy today, Rei-chan." He squeezed lube onto his palm and stroked his cock, coating his length thoroughly with it.

"Bend your legs, Rei-chan." Rei did as he asked, and Nagisa slid between them, lining his cock up with Rei's entrance, fingers digging into Rei's thighs as he slid inside ever-so-slowly.

" _Oh_ , Rei-chan, you're so tight. Fuck," he moaned lewdly, eyelids fluttering as he seated himself fully inside Rei.

He placed his hands on Rei's shins, pushing his bent legs up against his body, folding his muscular body almost in two. He leaned over him, hips rolling, pushing himself as far as he could inside his boyfriend.

He caught Rei's hands on either side of his head, pressing them into the bed. Rei wrapped his legs around Nagisa's side, completely at his boyfriends mercy. Nagisa began to thrust, finally, and Rei's cock was fully hard again, leaking precome between their bodies as Nagisa fucked him, each thrust drawing a moan out of Rei's lips.

"Rei-chan, I can't, _ahhh_ , I can't last very long, you're so fucking hot," His thrusts were quick now, and becoming erratic as he was nearing his orgasm. He released Rei's hands, and they immediately went to hold his legs up as Nagisa held onto Rei's hips with one hand, the other wrapping around his cock, stroking Rei as he fucked into him.

"Nagisa, _oh_ , I'm so close." His second orgasm was quickly approaching, Nagisa's hips angled just right to hit his sweet spot with each roll of his hips.

"Me- _mmm_ , me too, Rei-chan, _ah_!"

His orgasm hit him, an endless stream of moans and whimpers leaving him as he came inside Rei, his cock nudging Rei's prostate and his hand gripping his cock tightly and then Rei was coming too, shooting come all over his stomach as Nagisa stroked him until his orgasm subsided. 

They were both breathing heavily, chests heaving as Nagisa rested his head on Rei's shoulder, still inside him. 

"That was amazing, Nagisa-kun." Rei stroked his boyfriend's sweaty golden locks, pressing a kiss on his temple.

Nagisa nodded, kissing Rei's shoulder as he pulled out, the sudden emptiness leaving Rei wincing.

"I should walk in on you touching yourself more often," Nagisa smirked, and Rei's cheeks became the color of ripe strawberries for at least the fifth time that day.


End file.
